Percy's new family (a Percy Jackson Avengers crossover)
by BethTARDIS'anklumous
Summary: A typical Percy is betrayed and he meets the avengers. I'd like to think that ive added my own twist to it though. Only catorgarised as mature due to some fight scenes that may be added later. Please read. Pairing not decided yet. I own neither of the franchises.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lost love and blessings found

a/n:Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'd really like any feedback, you can either pm me or comment. I also don't own either the Marvel franchise or the Percy Jackson one. This was posted on the 10/06/17 and I will try to update by the 20th but it may change.

When Athena told him that his fatal flaw would be his downfall, he thought it would be because he sacrificed himself for his loved ones. That probably would have been less painful than what happened to him. His heart ached, Annabeth had cheated on him. He thought everything was going well but obviously not. Supposedly it had been happening for a while; it had only been 2 months since the titan war. So when he saw Annabeth kissing someone else he was shocked. He stood there in shock and heard her say that she would dump her "useless boyfriend" later on their date. He didn't know what to do he wanted to scream and shout at them but he knew that wouldn't help, so he left them alone.

After Percy told Chiron that he was leaving he headed home to his moms apartment. Now I know what you're thinking, why aren't telling anyone else that you're leaving, surely they'd want to know where you're going? Well you're wrong they all hated him. Percy didn't know when it started but they started to fear him and that lead to them hating him. It probably had something to do with the fact that he defeated Gaea on his own. It wasn't planned but it happened that Percy was the only one able to fight her and he won. He showed a massive amount of power and now both camps feared him and what he could do. The only ones who really cared were Chiron, Lupa, Nico and Thalia. But they were either running the camps, busy doing things for his farther or leading the hunt. Percy hardly saw them anymore.

After Blackjack left him round the corner from his apartment he saw smoke. Not your usual campfire smoke but big thick black plumes of smoke, coming from nearby. Percy got a bad feeling in him stomach as he hit closer. Once he turned the corner onto his street he saw it was his apartment. Running towards it he prayed to any Gods that would listen that his mother and Paul wasn't in there. But in his heart he already knew that they were gone. "No" Percy screamed, trying to push past the bystanders. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. "Put me down" he shouted trying to get away from the man.

"What's wrong?" the man asked him, putting him down but keeping a firm grip on him. Percy got a good look at the man who prevented him from risking his life and doing something stupid. He saw that he was tall, with blond hair. The man was well built and was wearing a grey hoody. Seeing Percy staring at him he introduced himself as Steve and asked his question again.

"My parents are in there, I need to help them." Percy told him trying to break free, from Steve's surprisingly strong grip. He just wanted his mom to be safe; he was all alone apart from Peggy now. With that thought Percy broke free of Steve's arms and ran as fast as he could back down the alley he entered from. He turned the corner and headed towards the nursing home.

Before he reached the end of the alley fire hydrants burst due to his raging emotions. The alley was filled with a bright light; Percy closed his eyes so he wouldn't get disintegrated. When he opened them he was filled with a face full of hair and the sound of sobbing. He wrapped his arms around the Goddess and patted her back. He was both in shock about both her appearance and her being here.

"Come now Aphrodite, the boy has enough worries with adding your odd behaviour too," a voice interrupted. Looking up Percy saw Hera, the queen of the Gods. He tried to bow as well as he could with a woman on his lap. Hera just laughed at his attempt and told him not to worry. Still in shock about her behaviour he looked around and saw Lupa, Hades, his father and Hestia all smiling at him although his father looked worse than he normally did.

Aphrodite stood from his lap and wiped her eyes. Percy thought she looked heartbroken. She had make up running down her face and a sad look in her eyes. She finally stepped back and was silent apart from the occasional sniffle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy questioned confused about why the Gods would be here. He thought they all hated him. Especially with what happened at camp. Maybe they were going to punish him; his day couldn't get any worse Percy thought. His thoughts were obviously written all over his face as the Gods just laughed.

"No Percy we're not here to punish you, we are here to offer our condolences, my boy" his father told him.

"What? How did you know?" Percy questioned even more confused than he was before. He didn't understand why they wanted to be here. Why they cared.

"Well Hera has been feeling your family ties to camp slowly fading. We didn't realise what it was until Aphrodite told us that you were heart broken." Aphrodite sniffled again, interrupting the tale. "We were going to intervene then, but Hestia collapsed due to your lack of hope and Hades told us that your mother had died. Oh yeah I also felt the water go wild in this area, so you should probably calm down son." Poseidon answered.

Percy's head was spinning he couldn't understand what was going on. But he listened to his father's words and tried to calm down. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his mind, but it wasn't working. He couldn't concentrate. It wasn't until Hestia touched his arm that a calming sensation washed over him. Finally calm he looked around the alley and saw that the fire hydrants had stopped throwing water everywhere.

"We wanted to help you after what has happened." Hades said once he saw that Percy had calmed down. He saw Percy's raised eyebrow and smirked. "Okay I have an ulterior motive, I'd like to bless you, after all you did get me my throne back" he joked, and then laughed at Percy's shocked face.

With that revelation Percy was hit with six beams of light: blue, black, pink, yellow, orange and grey. Seeing that he was about to collapse, Lupa ran forward and caught him and placed him onto her lap. Unknown to him his appearance had changed. His hair had become slightly longer, he had grown in height and when he eventually opened his eyes they saw that they had orange, grey and black specs in them.

Once he woke up, he stood up and looked around. "Have you lot shrunk?" Percy questioned confused about his new found height. He ran his hand through his hair in his usual manner and screamed when he realised it had grown. "What have you done?"

The others just laughed. "It was a side effect of you receiving your powers" Lula informed him gently. She stepped closer to her pup, well he had grown now. But he like the others would always be a pup to her. She had lived too long for them to be anything else.

"Zeus has called I must take my leave" Hera informed the group. "I'll see you soon young Perseus." She told him as she stepped closer. After wrapping Percy into a hug she kissed his cheek then vanished into a flash of gold and blue light.

"I'll take my leave to nephew," Hades told him. "Remember you're always welcome in my domain. I'm sure Nico wouldn't mind if you came to the Underworld, once in a while." He too vanished unlike Hera though it was into the Alley's shadows.

Aphrodite was next to disappear into a puff of pink smoke, leaving behind a flowery fragrance. Though before she left she kissed Percy on his check and told him she would make sure not to mess in her little bro's love life. Percy was touched he never had an older sister. Well, technically he had Thalia but she was always like his little sister as although she would hate to admit it he did protect her more than she did him.

"I'll leave you two alone then, remember Percy you'll always have a home at the hearth," Hestia reminded Percy gently. Giving him a massive hug (, one that reminded him of his mother's), he couldn't help the few tears that escaped as he hugged her back. As he thought of the fact that he will never hug his mom again. He ran his arm over his eyes as she vanished into a plume of flames, probably heading back to the fire on Olympus.

Now it was just him and his dad Percy let the tears fall. "There, there," Poseidon consoled his son trying not to tear up himself. "She'll be in Elysium, her and Paul. Hades will make sure of that." He pulled back after a few minutes and ruffled his son's hair smiling softly at the way it stuck up even more with its new found length.

"Thanks dad," Percy said to his father grateful for the comfort he gave him. He knew it must have been hard for him too; Percy knew he loved his mom as well. As much as he'd like to spend the day with his dad he knew he had Atlantis to run and couldn't do so here. So with that thought he bid his dad farewell. He was left alone in the alley with only the scent of the sea and the tears on his face to show what had just happened.

NEXT TIME: The mystery person from the nursing home and where Percy will stay or rather who he will stay with is revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

This was posted on the 20/06/17 and is the second chapter.

Thanks to Lauralkelley99, Sra, Captain America (even though I didn't meantion him by name) and justabitofANARCHY for reviewing. Thanks to everyone's who followed and favourited either the story and/or myself.

Instead of leaving the alley like he entered he walked out his pace slower than normal, leaving him to his thoughts. Percy knew the way to the nursing home like the back of his hand and so he let his thoughts wander not caring about getting lost. He thought about everything that had happened and how everything has changed.

Just as he arrived at the nursing home, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Steve from somewhere, he reminded him of someone. Percy shook off the feeling as he entered the building and let himself relax. The familiar blue of the walls comforted him as he walked towards the end of the corridor. Just as he was about to enter the room he was greeted by one of the careers.

"Afternoon Percy, I haven't seen you in a while" a woman said. Percy turned around to see Sarah, a career he saw often when he visited. She was around 25 (that's what he would guess anyway) with waist length brown hair. She always a friendly smile on her face whenever he saw her.

"I've been at summer camp, I only got back today" Percy replied with in a cheerful tone not wanting Sarah to feel sorry for him. "Do you know whether Peggy is awake" Percy asked trying to get away before she started to ask him questions. Shrugging her shoulders Sarah shook her head. Percy opened the door and waved goodbye to Sarah as he stepped into the room.

The only window in the room was open giving the room an orange glow, as it reflected of the yellow walls. There was a wardrobe, two chairs, a desk (with a bright red hat on top) and in the middle a bed. The bed was occupied by an old woman with grey hair that came to her shoulders, she had wrinkles but not the horrible kind Percy, the ones that were from laughing. He went closer to the bed and reached for her hand, he couldn't believe how frail she looked. As his hand touched hers, the woman's eyes opened and a smile graced her face as she saw who was there.

"Percy I didn't expect to see you here so soon how are - what's wrong Percy" the woman greeted but interrupted herself as she saw his expression. She reached forward and grabbed the boy she had know since he was six into a hug. As she held him close she felt water on her shoulder. It was at that moment she knew something was wrong. Percy wouldn't cry for any old reason, in fact she had only seen him cry twice.

"Peggy it's Mom and Paul they're..." Percy broke off his response half way through, unable to admit what had happened. He laid in Peggy's arms relaxing even more in her embrace as she ran her fingers through his hair. Percy soon fell asleep due to the days stress. After two hours of his laying there he woke up to Peggy still stroking his hair. "Sorry" Percy muttered sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

Peggy couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment "Don't worry about it" she told him. Whilst Peggy was recounting one of her work days, Percy remembered the first time they met. It was rather cliché. Percy had been in an alley near his apartment after smelly Gabe had told him to get out (his mom was working late). Just as he was about to leave two men entered one carrying a gun threatening the other one. Before anything happened a woman stepped in the alley with a bright red hat with a gun of her own and told the others to back off. Both ran straight away and the woman put the gun down. He ran out of the alley past the woman, after being chased down by the woman she introduced herself as "Peggy." Peggy walked Percy home and they talked, through out the years they met up many times and she helped train him.

After talking for a bit longer Percy headed home. To what he gathered was now his apartment. By now the flames had been put out, but the complex still looked uninhabitable. He gazed at it wondering what to do: he had no other relatives and he couldn't go back to camp. His thoughts were interrupted by a firefighter coming towards him. When he reached him he was asked who he was. After explaining who he was and that his parents were inside he was escorted to the police station.

He was interviewed by a woman called Sharron who told him that they would try to find any relatives of his, as he was under 18. After half an hour she entered the room with a huge smile on her face. "We've found a cousin of your moms he will be here in 10 minuets," she explained. Percy thanked her and she left the room leaving Percy alone once again.

Letting out a groan he laid down, still upset with what had happened. He couldn't believe that he had lost all his family in one day. Well not all of it, he still had his cousins and the gods he supposed. Percy couldn't think of who his mom's cousin could be, surely she would have told him about him. Maybe she didn't know, that's the most likely scenario. Percy couldn't imagine his mom not seeing family through choice she loved everyone, well everyone but Gabe.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a tall black hair man with glasses. He was smiling but his eyes held sadness. His hair was messed up just like his, making Percy wonder whether it was from his moms side as well, it would explain why it's so untameable. "I'm Bruce, your mom's cousin, I'm guessing your Perseus" the man said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I am" Percy said. Holding a hand out to shake, Bruce shook the hand with a force Percy didn't think he had. Making Percy wonder whether there was more to Bruce than what meets the eye. "And it's Percy" he corrected, he hated people calling him Perseus, it reminded him of the wars.

"Alright Percy" Bruce said cheerfully not bothered by Percy's tone. As they left the police station Bruce told him that they'd be staying with a friend of his, Percy just nodded along. They got into a taxi and they were off.

Next time: Percy will be introduced to the avengers and Bruce will get to know his charge better.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was posted on the 1/1/18 and is the third chapter. Sorry for the very, very slow update but I should have the next update up by the 15th. Thanks to hellcat-lynx, fandomgirl ness and HB3 for reviewing and everyone else who's reading this.**

The ride was silent as Percy didn't feel like talking and neither did Bruce. Percy was confused about why he had never seen this 'cousin' before. Maybe his mother didn't know where he was? That was the only explanation he could think of, his mom wouldn't have ignored any family she had, she was too loving for that.

After a few more minutes they reached their destination, or at least Percy assumed that's why the taxi had stopped. He climbed out the vehicle as Bruce pulled out a brown tattered wallet to pay for the journey. He looked up at what he was told was his new home and quite frankly he was astonished by what he saw.

It was huge. A giant silver building with a massive A on the top of the building, Percy had never seen anything like it. He was brought out of his musing by a hand on his shoulder. Percy jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face whoever it was who had touched him. Just as he was about to shout he recognised his supposed attacker as Bruce.

Looking down at his shoes Percy couldn't help but be embarrassed by his reaction. He could feel himself blushing, but he wasn't upset as he couldn't have survived this long without his instincts. A demigod was nothing without the 'sense' they were born with something Percy was grateful for. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else" Percy muttered to Bruce.

"It's alright Percy," Bruce said calmly placing his hand back onto Percy's shoulder, "You weren't to know." He gestured to the building with his other hand, "How do you like the new building, I know it's a little big" he joked with a smile.

Percy couldn't help but laugh. That was an understatement if ever he had heard one. "What is this place ?" Percy asked with confusion he couldn't remember this from the battle of Manhattan. He knew wasn't as observant as others but he would have remembered a massive silver building in the sky, especially with him flying around on Blackjack.

Bruce looked at him amused, until he saw the confusion still on Percy's face, then his expression mirrored his. Why didn't know what the Avengers' tower was? Not that he was bragging but everyone knew who the Avengers were -well everyone but Percy evidently. Trying to hide his shock Bruce explained who the Avengers were and what they did. Percy seemed very calm about it although Bruce understood neither his snicker when he explained that they saved the world; nor his anger when he heard about Thor and the existence of Norse Gods and Goddesses.

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't amused by these 'heroes' and the battle that they had fought and as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't and Bruce had obviously noticed. Percy cursed Zeus when he found out about this Thor, _great another lot of Gods that will try to use me as their pawn,_ was all he could think. More importantly he hoped that Thor wouldn't recognise his godly aura, he doubted he would as he probably didn't know that they still existed. But with Percy's luck, anything could happen.

They entered the building and turned towards the elevators. He couldn't help but freeze at the sight of them. He hadnt been inside an elevator since, _that plac_ e. Despite his fears he felt a sense of calm wash over him and a warmth enter him that hadn't been there before. Thanking Hestia in his mind Percy took a breath and entered next to Bruce, who could obviously sense his nerves.

"Are you alright ?" Bruce questioned. Looking worried about his cousin's son. Maybe he was claustrophobic he thought to himself. He knew what it was like to feel trapped in a closed off area. Although he was okay in elevators, he wouldn't step back on the helicarrier any time soon, not even for Director Fury.

"Fine." Percy muttered lying, he didn't want to have to explain why he didn't like elevators. 'Oh yeah by the way Bruce, (a person who I've only know for under an hour) recently I went to hell. How you ask? Well I'm a Greek demigod and the Gods are still around.' Yeah that would go down _so_ well, Percy thought sarcastically.

After what seemed like a lifetime the elevator came to a stop. Percy couldn't help but let out a breath of relief after he escaped from the closed space. After he calmed himself he saw Bruce looking at him, concerned. "I dont like small spaces," Percy offered with a small smile, (without being promoted like before.)

Looking away from Bruce, Percy finally looked at where he would be staying for the next year and it was safe to say he was amazed. It wasn't as impressive as Olympus or his Dad's palace but it was by mortal standards. The kitchen/ living room that they were stood in was bigger than his whole apartment. That thought brought him back to reality as he remembered that his apartment isn't there anymore.

Before he could dwell on those thoughts any more a man walked in. Well he didn't really walk, rather sauntered, like he owned the place, that he might well do Percy thought. As if he felt Percy's gaze the man looked up with a smile and exclaimed "Bruce, who's this you have with you?"

 **Next time: Percy will get to know Bruce better and will meet another of his charge's 'friends.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was posted on the 15/1/18 and is the fourth chapter in the series. The next chapter should be posted by the 19th. Thank you to all those who are reading this book, those who are following/ favouriting it and a special thanks to those who are following/ favouriting myself. Also to Grazy2002freak, TheStoryOfABunny and Sanne for reviewing.**

"This is my cousin's son Percy, he's my new ward." Bruce said giving Tony a meaningful look that he hoped his friend understood. Praying that he wouldn't ask why in front of Percy. Luckily his prayer was answered and Tony didn't ask. Instead he turned towards Percy with a glint in his eye, one that Bruce had seen many times, one that promised he was about to say (or do) something stupid. Knowing it was too late to stop him from experience, he just hoped that it wouldn't be something insensitive.

Tony turned towards the newcomer with an even wider smile that what he first had on and opened his mouth to greet Percy, he thought Bruce said. "Hi welcome to _m_ y tower, how would you like a selfie with Iron Man to show your friends?" Because who wouldn't want a photo with Iron Man, the greatest superhero, if he did say so himself.

"Who?" The kid said blankly staring at him confused. Tony couldn't help but laugh at the joke, Bruce had more than likely put him up to it. Probably something to try and control his ego or something else as ridiculous. He looked at Percy expecting him to admit defeat as he'd obviously been caught out, however, he continued to stare at him.

"Wait you really don't know who I am?" Tony said quite upset, because come on who didn't know who Iron Man is? He turned to look at Bruce to gage whether the kid was pulling his leg. But just from glancing at Bruce's frown, he knew the kid wasn't joking. He really didn't know who he was.

Tony decided not to push it any further much to both Percy and Bruce's relief. However, for different reasons that expected in one case. Although Percy didn't want them to ask him too much about where he had been. He was much more concerned with the fact that they could throw him out, mainly because Bruce was the only person he had left. His mom had died, Paul had died and now he had no where to go other than here and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it. He couldn't, in fact he wouldn't lose anyone else.

There was a heavy atmosphere that everyone could feel, one that caused discomfort for all of those present. Percy held back from shifting from foot to foot in order to not attract any more attention to himself. Therefore it came as a relief to Percy when Bruce decided to break the silence. Though for what, Percy didn't know.

"Hey Tony" Bruce asked suddenly making the man in question turn and look at him, away from the wall he'd been staring at. "I'm going to show Percy to his room, okay?" He said hoping that Tony would still be okay with Percy staying here, despite the fact he didn't know who he was. Not because he thought that Tony was that mean, but he _was_ that childish especially with a bruised ego.

Percy trudged along after Bruce confused about the tension he'd caused with the other man. Tony was it ? Percy couldn't remember for sure. He was obviously someone famous with the way he was confused about Percy's recognition. Maybe he was an actor or someone? The only recent actor Percy really new was Tristan McClean and that was only through Piper.

Piper. The thought of the girl who was like a sister to him stopped him in his tracks. He didn't even hear Bruce calling his name. It was like a wave of despair came over him clouding all of his senses, no his mind. The only thought being of Piper. The girl who went against all expectations and rose the bar higher for everyone with her beauty and fighting skills. More importantly it was the look of anger on her face when he saw her last.

It was a touch on his arm that brought him back to reality only this time he didn't jump away from Bruce. He finally cleared his mind enough so he could listen to Bruce asking him how he was and nod his head in response. A lie that Bruce didn't comment on despite it's obviousness.

"This is yours" Bruce said gesturing to the door straight ahead of him. He hoped that Percy would soon feel comfortable enough to share what he was feeling as he could tell that he was bottling it up and he should know. He joked to himself, rather poorly he admitted with a sigh and shake of his head.

"Thanks," Percy muttered. His first world since they left the previous room. If he was honest he didn't really know what to say. Here was a man who was his only mortal family left and yet he was a stranger to him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth thinking about what could have been or rather should have been if he was stronger.

Turning away from Bruce he opened the door and stepped in side. He hadn't even closed the door before Bruce had walked back down the corridor. Presumedly to the elevator to who knows where, in all honesty he didn't want to know, he didn't care. All he cared about was training to become stronger, to be better, to actually be the hero his mom thought he was. However, that wasn't possible here, he couldn't just randomly start hacking at dummies with a baseball bat or whatever the mortals saw.

Finally glancing up, he took in the room he was going to be staying in for the foreseeable future. It was a deep blue colour with wooden furniture that was painted white. It wasn't anywhere near as impressive as his dads castle however, it was nicer than his room at home. Wait no- his old room. Although he couldn't wait to try out his new bed which looked like a kind size at least. It left him wondering how rich Tony was, if he could furnish a spare room this well?

He turned and saw a door on the wall adjacent to the one he entered from and walked closer. It was painted the same colour as the furniture and was shut. He already had a wardrobe so it couldn't be a closest, Percy thought with confusion. Although he had to step back to let the door by, once he had turned the handle, he didn't let it stop him from quickly entering the room. He stopped short when he saw what it was. A bathroom! But not your average bathroom. It was painted a light blue with darker blue accents (the towels and the mat that laid on the floor). And the bath. If you could even call it a bath, more like a small pool. It was massive. Percy had never seen one so big, not even at camp!

He finally drew away from the bathroom, back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, allowing his thoughts to wander to today's events. So much had happened he didn't think he could ever come to terms with it. Before he could think much more he felt his eyes drop and he soon fell into the realm of Morpheus.


End file.
